Kissed By Fire
by PatricianScholar
Summary: After four years of imprisonment Hans awaits execution for his crimes. He is resigned to his fate, but before the noose tightens he is given another chance by the only woman who ever loved him. His plight leads him to confront his own demons and steers him back to where he started. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND THEMES
1. Chapter 1: Kissed By Fire

Before you guys get to the story there are some things you should know. In my headcanon I believe that Hans' father, who I have named King Gostav has had two wives and one mistress. That mistress is Hans' mother. The specifics of this arrangement will unfold in the story, but for quick reference here is how I've broken it down. For the sake of the story three of Hans' twelve brothers are dead.

House Holsten/Westergaard of the Southern Isles

Queen Katarina - King Gostav's second wife

Christian - Heir to the throne

Magnus - Second in line

Frederik - Third in line

Erik - Dead

Queen Odelia - King Gostav's first wife

Harald &amp; Haakon - Twins

Abel - Dead

Erling

Axel

Oskar

Felix

Lady Sibylla -King Gostav's lover and Katarina's cousin.

Olav - Dead

Hans

I hope you guys enjoy my first Frozen story! I planned it out to be eight chapters, but depending on how this goes there will be no more than ten. :)

Light streaks across barred windows, illuminating the face of a condemned man. His ginger hair has gone uncut, growing wild and thick. Clothed in tatters, he shivers beneath a woolen blanket. Hushed curses get closer. He pulls the blanket tighter around his gaunt frame and waits. A torch bathes the cell in warmth. "Were you beginning to feel invisible again Hans?" He looks up at the imposing statures of his two eldest brothers. Magnus holds the torch aloft; a burly man with hands that could strangle a bear. The only resemblance Hans shared with him were his green eyes. Though he feared Magnus' physical strength, it was the crown prince that worried him most. No, it was the crown prince he hated most. Christian was the image of a perfect prince. Tall, elegant, with cheekbones that made women the world over swoon. Smiling, he knelt before his brother. Hans lowered his gaze. Suddenly, Christian grabbed a fistful of his youngest brother's hair and yanked him to his feet. Christian clicked his teeth and said, "Back where you started, and you have only gotten uglier with time."

Christian's gloved hand smacked him across the face. Hans slumped to the floor, curling himself into a ball. "Nostalgic, isn't it Hans?" Their shadows draped him in darkness as they went about the ritual. Magnus started with a swift kick to his stomach. The pain was like a jolt of electricity but nothing Hans couldn't handle. Leave it to his brothers to have one final go at him. Bruises formed on bruises. This was only the beginning. It would only get worse. Christian stared at his hunched form, twirling a dagger absentmindedly from one hand to another. The blade glinted like ice. Somehow, the thought made him chuckle until his jaw made contact with Magnus' boot. He screamed, spitting blood and dirt in disgust. "Careful brother, we wouldn't want to scar him."

"Why does it matter? He'll be dead in the morning."

"Poor aunt Sibylla would throw a fit."

"As if I care what-"

"Mother didn't raise us to be barbarians."

"Yes, but-"

"Magnus!"

One look was all it took to strike fear in him. No doubt, Christian had learned it from their father; a king must be firm in his decisions. Yet, he had made much the same face as the fire dwindled long ago. It made Hans' skin crawl. He had modeled himself after this man and there was no delight in it. Christian was well liked even by the most ruthless denizens of their kingdom. He always knew what to say and commanded an overwhelming sense of gravitas. As far as Hans was concerned, his brother was the devil in disguise. Magnus stepped out of his way and Christian held the dagger to Hans' face. The steel was cold against his skin. "Poor Hans, care for a shave?"

"No."

"Must you be so morose? You're not dead yet. Come on, give me a smile." Hans smirked and spat in his face. That awarded him a punch to the nose. "Looks like that adventure in Arendelle gave him a spine." said Magnus. Christian straightened his vest and wiped the wad of blood and spit from his cheek. If Christian decided to carve him up here and now Hans wouldn't be surprised. Instead, for the first time in forever his brother seemed to forgive him. He turned around and said, "We're leaving. Now."

"What? But we just started!" The door slammed shut, taking the warmth of the torch with them. Magnus' bellowing laughter echoed through the dungeon. Good riddance. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He was a fool and fools die alone. He crawled on bloody fingers to the blanket that had been forgotten. It was the only comfort left to him. All but frozen in the place he once called home. He could have made a home in Arendelle, if everything had gone according to plan. Queen Elsa was preferable, but Princess Anna was special in her own way. The phantom scent of krumkake and chocolate made his mouth water. Her voice was like a lullaby in his ears.

"That's it you got it!" Strawberry blonde hair. The light dust of freckles on her nose. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." His voice came out as a harsh croak and he coughed. She was so clear now it frightened him. Their children would have been wonderful dancers. Behind Anna, he could see the silhouette of another woman. Frost snaked up the sides of the walls. Anna stopped dancing in the middle of a twirl. Slowly, she froze before his eyes and then she was gone. He shut his eyes, pinpricks of tears rolled down his cheeks. When he opened them again Elsa shouted, "You have to tell them to let me go!" He banged his head into the wall as he shuffled backward. She wasn't chained this time. Her gloveless hands reached out to him coating his brow in ice. "I can't…" said Hans

Her fearful expression softened, but not a word escaped her lips. Tentative fingers hovered over her silken braid. She stepped away from him, to stand tall and proud. "Don't leave. Please!" She had her back to him now. "I'm sorry." Without warning Anna stepped out of the shadows. "You're no match for Elsa!"

"Forgive me. I didn't-"

"I see your true face."

"No."

"You're a monster Hans."

"No!"

He swiped at her apparition and she faded but he could still hear her. "Say goodbye to the pain of the past." Fatigue and pain overwhelmed him as he slumped to the floor. Elsa's gown fluttered as she strode to his side. She whispered into his ear, "Go to sleep Hans. Come morning, you don't have to feel it anymore."

A petite woman lays sobbing on the floor in front of the royal family. Dressed in a gown of gray and silver, her red hair plaited in an intricate bun she resembles a smoldering candle. The hall is quiet save for her cries. In front of her, King Gostav sits on his throne, his seven sons gathered around him. They form a circle around the distraught woman. "Sibylla, dry your eyes. As I have said before, there is nothing I can do."

"But you are the king!"

"A king must put the needs of his kingdom above any individual."

"Forgive me your highness, but I do not recall this reluctance twenty seven years ago."

One of the sons, a pudgy lad named Erling comes forward and rubs soothing circles on her back. "Aunt Sibylla, father loves you and Hans. This decision was not made lightly." She slaps him so hard it knocks him off his feet.

"You stupid boy!" She turns to face the king. "If you truly loved me you wouldn't take my only son away. You promised! After what happened to Olav, you said you would do everything in your power to keep Hans safe!"

"Sibylla, it is because I love you that I acknowledged your boys. Olav was a tragic accident. Hans led a good life."

"You speak as if he is already gone."

"He never wanted for anything."

"Except your love."

"Be that as it may. Under my tutelage he rose to admiral."

"Merely a title."

"Would you rather I had never acknowledged him? Is that what you want? To have had him grow as a reminder of your shame?"

"My family would never have cast me out. I stayed for my boys and for Katarina."

"Very well, if you will not listen to me. Heed the words of the people. Oskar! Felix! Inform Lady Sibylla of Hans' crimes."

"Yes father." they said in unison.

"Not this again." said Sibylla

Oskar and Felix hold golden ledgers in their hands, they glance at each other for a moment unsure as how to start. Felix exhales, his rich baritone holding the audience at attention. "For the following crimes it has been decided that Prince-" Oskar nudges him motioning to King Gostav glaring at him. "That is, Admiral Westergaard shall be put to death by the hangman's noose tomorrow morning. In clear defiance of the laws of the Southern Isles, Admiral Westergaard attempted to assassinate Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and her sister Princess Anna. This heinous act has wrecked havoc on the reputation of the Southern Isles. The House of Holsten-Westergaard will not tolerate such behavior from its members and henceforth Admiral Westergaard has been stripped of his nobility."

Oskar clears his throat and continues, "Not only that, Admiral Westergaard has cost us fifteen thousand rigsdaler in reparations to Arendelle. Because of his actions, our goods are now being boycotted by various kingdoms." King Gostav taps his foot impatiently. Oskar and Felix bow to the king and return to their stations.

"You see Sibylla? A queen. Your son wanted to murder a queen. And not just anyone, the queen of Arendelle."

"He did not succeed." said Sibylla

"Insolent woman!"

"Arendelle may have ruled the Southern Isles long ago, but that is not true now. As separate kingdoms should we not keep our interests as well as theirs? You did nothing once you learned of the witch born to King Agdar and look where it has brought us! She froze her entire country! No, my son should be praised! He was trying to rid the world of a menace!"

"That menace could just as easily send a fleet upon our doorstep and cast eternal winter upon our lands!"

"Exactly! She should have died!"

"Sibylla I will not listen to this treason."

"You are murdering your own son!"

"Leave now! Your pleas will only fall on deaf ears. My decision is final!"

"Murderer! This will not be the end of it! You wait!" Sibylla glances at all of King Gostav's sons in turn. The blond musketeers Oskar, Felix, and Erling bow their heads in shame. The lanky twins, Haakon and Harald stare back in indifference. Axel, the only other ginger in the brood focuses on the lapels of his coat. Last of all is Frederick, third in line to the throne. His hooked nose sniffs the air in feigned disgust. "Forgive us Lady Sibylla, my brothers seem to have lost their tongues. Console yourself in the fact that he will be with Olav soon." said Frederick

"They are your brothers too."

"My lady, I'm sure you know that the kingdom is not dependent on the happiness of the spares."

"While I still live and breathe there is hope for Prince Hans. I curse you all! Soon, you will wish you had treated him better."

Sibylla's tears spring anew. She turns on her heels and strides out of the room.

She sprinted through the halls of the castle. If there was one person who could change King Gostav's mind it was her cousin. Sibylla found Queen Katarina by the library's fire. Jet black hair flowed free as she leaned over an immense jigsaw puzzle. "I take it the talk with my dear husband didn't go so well?" Breathless, Sibylla knelt at Katarina's feet, grasping her silken robe.

"Katja please he's too young to die!"

"You know very well that isn't true."

"Yes, against illness or battle but this…."

"Is the law."

Katarina hums and slides a puzzle into place. She frowns at Sibylla who has gone quiet. She takes in her haggard appearance and sighs. "Sibyll, I don't mean to be cruel but Hans brought this upon himself."

"So you won't help me?"

"Help you? Of course I'll help you. Here, what do you see."

Sibylla stands and scrutinizes the jigsaw puzzle. It was forming a map of Europe, but she had only finished the southern portion. Katarina chuckles and motions for her to sit at the opposite chaise.

"It's a beautiful world we live in, isn't it? Here we are, the Southern Isles. Below us to the west is Corona and further still as far as south goes is dear sweet Ravenna. Do you still pine for it?"

"Of course. It's home! Our home."

"Then you know what you must do to save Hans."

"No, we can't leave. Gostav said exile was out of the question."

Katarina quirks a perfect brow. "Why Sibyll I said nothing of the sort."

"Then what…"

"You will forgive me for saying I never looked highly upon Hans." Katarina stands, taking the puzzle pieces comprising Arendelle and throwing them into the fire. "That unfortunate incident in Arendelle reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Those stories Nonnina used to tell us about her great-grandmother. Suppose they were true."

"Impossible. Mermaids don't exist."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss things you don't understand. Queen Elsa's control over ice and snow is as real as you or I."

"True."

"So, in Nonnina's story the mermaid lost her voice to be with her beloved. And how did that happen?"

"The sea witch."

"Correct. And if you are to save Hans then you must cast him into the fire. You must give him the power to free himself."

"Katja if this fails it will be the death of us! You know Gostav doesn't abide by magic."

"Sibyll I never said I would do it. He is not my son. It's a solution, that depends entirely on you. Are you strong enough to give Hans this chance?"

Fire danced in Katarina's eyes, twisted and malevolent. Once more she sighed and hugged Sibylla then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Sibylla. But if you knew your place you wouldn't be in this position now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. It's very unbecoming of a lady." Sibylla's face flushed red. Her eyes stung with tears even as she thought she had shed enough of them. Katarina walked past, her hands neatly folded in front of her. Sibylla grabbed her wrist. When Katarina turned back Sibylla's shoulders were hunched and she shivered looking as if someone had whipped her. "Katja how many times will you insist I answer for what Gostav started?" Katarina wrenched her hand from Sibylla's grip.

"He may have started it, but I trusted you enough to assume you would end it."

"I tried…"

"Bravo, the effort was so great that soon you were with child. It's only because we're family that I let you stay. Never forget, I am the Queen of the Southern Isles and will be so until my son reigns!"

Sibylla retreats to the solitude of the corridor. In a few hours time the sun would rise. One last night with her child; Gostav gave her that much. She hung her head in shame, past suits of armor and the occasional guard. They offered condolences, but it didn't make her heart any lighter. Hans would die by the hangman's noose. A death befitting thieves. She clenched her fists. The urge to scream forces choked sobs from her. Gostav didn't even have the compassion to grant him a quick death. "Aunt Sibylla?" She stopped to glare at the two men in front of her. The princes Erling and Axel.

Erling fidgeted, a bag of toffee clutched to his chest. His sandy hair was pasted to his forehead and the mark she left glowed an angry red. Next to him, Axel bowed to her. The medals upon his breast jingled, too loud, making her grimace. Axel had beautiful brown eyes, and a strong chin but his face reminded her of the horses he spent so much time with. "Erling. Axel." Still, she had always thought well of these two. Axel more than Erling. They wept earnestly at Olav's funeral and were kind to Hans whenever she was around. "Have you two been to see Hans?" said Sibylla.

Axel spoke up, "No. We heard Christian and Magnus were going to go see him. We didn't want to come between their time."

"I see. Axel, could I ask a favor of you."

"Certainly."

"I need a horse in the courtyard before Hans' execution." They each took an imperceptive step back. Axel flexed his fingers and Erling popped another shard of toffee in his mouth.

"Aunt Sibylla is there something you're not telling us?" said Axel

"If you will not assist me then I can do well on my own." Erling found renewed vigor in his chewing and said, "We wouldn't want to provoke father."

"But if that's all you need…" said Axel. Sibylla smiled and nodded.

When next Hans awoke the cell was devoid of light. He licked his lips, "The world is darkest before the dawn." and scratched his beard.

"Hans?"

The prison door creaks closed. His mother, Lady Sibylla, clutches the string of emeralds at her neck. He crosses his arms and attempts to stand. "Don't. Please. Hans we don't have much time."

Hans slumps back to the ground, leaning against the wall. She kneels before him and cups his cheek. "My poor little prince. Look what they've done to you." Tense silence stretches between them. He notices the redness of her eyes and the quiver of her lips. "Are you alright mother?" The question has a more profound effect on her than he assumed it would. She breaks in front of him, pulling him to her bosom and wailing. He returns the embrace and she holds him tighter. She chuckles into his ear, her soft hands beat his chest lightly. "How could you do this to me? Hmm? How could you!"

"I'm sorry."

"And to think I believed you would never leave me. What am I supposed to do now Hans?"

"Has father said anything? Will he….will he see me?"

"I don't know."

She stares into his face and runs her hand through hair so much like her own. She frowns and pats her lap. He lays his head upon her skirts and whimpers. She rubs his arms soothingly, holding back another sob. "You won't forget me, will you Hans?"

"Mother, today is my-"

"Don't say it! You're not dying today you hear me? Not today!" When she composes herself enough and their tears run dry she begins to hum a familiar tune. Contentment washes over Hans and for a few moments the fear passes. What else was left for him in this world? Mother would carry on, he hoped. He would miss sailing, chocolate, and maybe deep down he would miss his brothers. It all seemed so stupid now. The darkness abated as dawn approached. "I love you Hans."

"I know mother."

"Liar. I know I didn't show it. I should have. I regret it, and will do so until they lower my corpse into the ground."

"I had Olav and there was no use arguing with aunt Katarina. I knew that much."

"Your brother died for you because he loved you. You realize that now don't you Hans?"

He looks at her then and there's something about her that isn't quite right.

"Beg your pardon my lady, but it's time." said a gruff voice behind the door. A band of guards bursts into the cell hauling him onto his feet. Hans doesn't struggle, his attention fixed on the woman he loved but never knew. Lady Sibylla rises calm and collected. "Don't be afraid Hans. Everything will be alright."

The rope swung in the breeze. Such a small and slender thing. Here he was, after four years of imprisonment. The last people he would ever see in this world laid out before him and a sorry lot they were. An audience filled with hatred. Above the crowd his brothers sat, looking anywhere but at him. His father wore a mask of indifference, and Queen Katarina coughed into a handkerchief. Where was his mother? The guard pushed him to the front as his father stood, raising his hands for silence. "Admiral Westergaard, you have been found guilty of your crimes and are sentenced to hang from your neck until you breathe no more. As king of the Southern Isles I give you the opportunity to speak your last. Should you wish anything of me I shall grant it provided it is within my power."

"Then bid me farewell your majesty for am I not your son?"

The spectators flew into an outrage. Hans ignored their jeers and gazed at his father. Once more the king of the Southern Isles raised a hand for silence. Amid the bustle Hans caught the sheen of twirling skirts. "Hans. I am sorry it had to come to this. Good bye." said King Gostav

"This way sir." said the guard

The guard procured a dagger and began working at his hair. Behind him a priest hurriedly chanted the lord's prayer. Clean shaven, the noose was draped over his head and tightened. They hadn't removed his shackles. Perhaps they were afraid he would try to escape.

"On your signal your majesty!"

This is it. He hoped it would snap his neck quick. The hatch creaked under him. He raised his head to the sky and waited.

"Your majesty?"

He didn't want to look at his family. They reminded him of years spent alone and forgotten. Truth be told he had been happy to attend Elsa's coronation. He felt important knowing he represented the Southern Isles. He wanted that, but he also wanted more. And until today he had not thought there would be a chance when his mother walked up to the gallows resplendent in purple silk. King Gostav gripped the balcony so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Lady Sibylla get down from there this instant!"

She ignored him as the guards drew their swords. Taking confident steps to her son she lifted the hood of her cloak and what Hans saw made him bite his tongue. Her beautiful hair had been shorn off and her eyes were tinged like molten gold. "Mother you have to leave." She chuckled and laid a hand on his chest. In an instant he was paralyzed with a burning pain creeping through his body. Lady Sibylla watched him with a smile. All Hans could see was fire and blood. He opened his mouth to scream but not a sound came out, yet the pain persisted. Tears flowed free as his mother cupped his cheek.

"Seize her! Guards!" That was aunt Katarina yelling. His mother's stare was the bite of a snake and flowing into him was something new. It scorched deep within. Tendrils of golden mist enveloping him in new found strength. Lady Sibylla's ruby lips revealed dazzling white teeth as she laughed. "King Gostav! Tonight the Southern Isles will burn! Your dynasty reduced to ashes!" A maniacal glee had overcome his mother. She raised his molten shackles above her head in triumph. Hans regained control of his body and cried out in horror. Flames were licking up his arms and all around him were bodies of fallen guards cooked in their own armor. "What is this? Did I do that? No. No!" said Hans

Lady Sibylla threw his shackles to the chaotic crowd below. "My darling boy don't you see? Nothing will harm you now." She stretched out her arms to embrace him. Her next step was her last. A volley of arrows whistled through the air, impaling her on the spot. She fell into his arms sputtering blood onto his tunic. The fire had subsided in his shock, and he cradled her to him. "Mama? Can you hear me?" She tilted her head up to him, smoothing his hair. Her last words were a dying whisper. "The world is yours to take."

The light departed from her eyes. Hans gazed up at the royal box and terror marked their faces. Reinforcements were beginning to flood the courtyard. If Hans was going to make his bid for freedom it had to be now. Luckily, he spied Sitron -his faithful steed- on the other side of the gallows. Upon his whistle the stallion raced to his side. He mounts the horse but soon spears surround him. A guard steps forward.

"Admiral Westergaard, dismount now and nobody gets hurt."

"I don't think so."

Hans turned back and grimaced at the sight of his mother's corpse. She didn't deserve such a death. If Hans ruled the world he would have made her a queen in her own right. She deserved so much more. The anguish and hate bubbled to the surface. He concentrated and hoped his new ability could be tamed. Hans swiped the air and fire sprung from his hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The guards tumbled over themselves in an effort to escape the inferno. And there before him were the iron gates. He urged Sitron forward in a hard gallop. "Fools! Stop him! Close the gates!"

Freedom was so close he could taste it. Behind him a cacophony of metal and shouting was punctuated by Queen Katarina's shrill cries of frustration. He gripped his horses' mane tighter.

"Come on Sitron. Faster!"

The portcullis groaned above intent on piercing their skulls. Hans ducked, narrowly missing a spear and a grisly demise. Sitron whinnied and kicked dust into their pursuers faces. There was no going back once they were on the forest road. They stopped by a river as the noon sun rose. Hans waded into the water relishing the feel of the cold. "Where to now Sitron?"

The horse collapsed onto the cool dirt and neighed lazily. Hans smirked and sat on the river bank, water lapped at his boots. "Guess we'll have to stay for the night." He looked towards the direction of the palace and sighed.

Elsa stood quietly, a look of approval on her face. The chapel was packed to the brim in witness to her sister's wedding. She giggled, spotting the unfortunate folk pressing their faces into the windows just to watch the splendor. Anna had wanted a small wedding, but she had spent quite a sum on her dress. To Elsa's surprise Anna had opted for a green dress accented in lavender with lavish embroidery evoking the wilderness. The corset hugged her curves in all the right places and the rest of the dress billowed out in airy lace giving her an ethereal quality. Elsa thought her sister played the part of a spring goddess quite well. The hair dressers styled her hair into wavy ringlets and a silver crown of flowers rested upon her head. Kristoff cleaned up nicely too with his white suit and unruly blond hair.

"You may kiss the bride." said the priest

There was only her blessing left to give and the party would begin. Four years, it was hard to believe that Anna's engagement had lasted so long. They had been very conservative with their affections whenever she was around. She supposed Anna didn't want her to feel awkward, after all she was the eldest and expected to marry first. Kristoff cupped Anna's cheek and for a moment they just stared at each other. He looked at her as if she was an angel; Anna saw only him. And then they leaned into the kiss. Elsa suppressed the urge to gasp. This was love. This would last forever. The crowd cheered and tossed rose petals at the happy couple. When they broke apart she stepped forward, holding their hands together.

"Anna, I am proud of you. There are no words to describe how happy I am that you have found your true love. Kristoff, from this day onward you are part of this family. I know you will cherish my sister as much or more than she has ever dreamed. As queen of Arendelle I give you my blessing."

"Thank you your majesty." said the couple in unison

"The love you two share is an inspiration to Arendelle. Go! Enjoy yourselves." With a wave of her hand snowflakes followed the happy couple out the door. Anna turned back to smile at her and she curtsied with a grin to match. "I assume you will be dancing tonight your majesty?"

Elsa turned, the cloak of her ivory dress muffled her steps. Father Elias had been the priest since she was a little girl. His hair had begun to whiten- started during what her citizens had termed "The Great Thaw"- and his wrinkles had become more prominent but he still held himself with grace. He returned his vestments and cap to a hidden compartment behind the communion table, fixing the sleeves of his suit.

"Father, you know I don't dance."

"On the contrary my dear. Perhaps you never found the right partner?"

"It's easier said than done."

"Trust me your majesty, it will happen in due time."

They followed the procession to the castle. She had decorated the courtyard herself and she was proud of it. In the center of it all, Anna and Kristoff had stopped to gawk at the ice sculpture molded in their likeness. "It's gorgeous! But are my hands really that small?" said Anna

"I like your hands." said Kristoff

The couple embraced amidst their well wishers. Surrounding the sculpture were tables laid out with plenty of food. Baked bread still piping hot arranged next to a smorgasbord of cold cuts and aged cheese. A rainbow of fruits imported directly from Corona, and a mountain of artisan chocolate from the best in the Southern Isles. Elsa headed straight for the chocolates, but found Anna had already beaten her.

"Anna, slow down you're going to choke." said Elsa

Anna swallowed, coughing slightly, and washing it down with honey water. "Oh! Elsa! Wait, wait. I saw one specifically for…you." Anna tiptoed and reached for a bonbon at the top most tier of the scrumptious display. "See that? Isn't it adorable? It looks just like you! I mean, not that you're a delectable tidbit though I heard the musicians talking that way. I think they're drunk, but-"

"May I see it?"

Anna coughed and dropped it into her sister's palm. Elsa held it up to the light and smiled. The bonbon had been topped with white chocolate shaped into her profile. It seemed to be based on one of her old coronation portraits.

"Have you tried one?" said Elsa

"Not yet. I've been going through mine."

"Oh? And what filling did they put in yours?"

"Nougat, it's delicious!"

Just as Elsa was about to take a bite the musicians struck up a waltz. "Come on Elsa! We can't start without you!" Anna dragged her into the throne room, skirts twirling in her glee.

"Anna please."

"Just once? It's my wedding."

Anna pouted and fluttered her eyelashes so sweetly there wasn't anything else to do. Elsa swept her hair to the side and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Provided, you give me a suitable partner."

"What about me?" said an all too familiar voice. Elsa turned as a little snowman waddled towards her.

"Olaf, you're as bad as Anna."

"Don't worry Elsa! I've been practicing!"

With a flick of her wrist she had Olaf levitating to her level. They glided around the room as Anna leapt into Kristoff's arms. A perfect night, so why did it feel so empty? As the night drew to a close she slipped out of the party heading for the solace of the library. King Agdar's portrait remains ever watchful. She could have replaced it with her own coronation portrait but leaving it reassured her. She steps in front of it, bathed in moonlight.

"I'm happy now Papa. Would you like to know why? Anna got married today! To that ice harvester, Kristoff. You would have liked him. If you could have seen the way he looks at Anna you would know it was meant to be." She paces in front of the fireplace. Her fingers tremble, but she tries to ignore it. "So gentle and kind. When he holds her its as if he's frightened she'll break." Frost twinkles around her. She runs a hand up at the portrait but it just leaves her hands cold. "I look at them and I can almost see you and Mama again."

"Elsa?"

The door creaks open revealing Olaf, a bonbon in his hands. Elsa waves a hand and the frost that had collected on the walls drifts out the window. "Did you need something Olaf?"

"No, just curious. What are you doing here all alone? You're missing the party!"

"I just needed some time to myself."

"Is this your thinking time?"

The little snowman plops onto the rug. Elsa laughs and reclines on the sofa. "Olaf, do you think there's more to my powers?"

"Why? Have you discovered something? Can you fly? Oh I'd love that! Then we wouldn't have to walk to Marshmallow!"

"No silly. I just have a feeling something is going to happen very soon."

"With Anna?"

"No, something dangerous."

"But why? The kingdom loves you!"

"I don't know Olaf. Maybe, I just need more time getting used to everything."

He scratches the end of his carrot nose thoughtfully then shrugs. "Here, have some chocolate. Anna says it helps her think."

Elsa pops the morsel into her mouth, savoring the taste of praline. It coats her tongue like velvet and as she gets to the center of the sweet a rush of saltiness makes her shiver. The caramel is biting at first like a sudden burn but it cools filling her with warmth. And it is then that she realizes she hasn't heard of what befell of that evil prince of the Southern Isles.

The next day Elsa awakens to the sound of papers being piled atop her desk. A rotund and balding servant named Kai places them in manageable piles. "Good morning your majesty."

She rubs the sleep from her eyes and groans. "Disturbed sleep madam?"

"Indeed. Anna was very enthusiastic last night."

"Shall I inform her of your complaints? The rooms in the east wing have been refurbished."

"No need. I'm sure Anna and Kristoff will tire eventually."

"Beg your pardon your majesty but…..diligence….is required when producing an heir."

She feels her cheeks begin to redden and clears her throat. "Kai, would you have Gerda draw my bath after breakfast while I handle-" She taps a rhythm onto the desk, skimming the pages of the closest pile. "All of this. You wouldn't happen to know the overall topic for today?"

"Trade agreements madam, and various letters from eligible princes."

"Great. Any news from the Southern Isles?"

"None, except for receipts sent to the treasury."

"Thank you. That will be all Kai."

He bows low and exits. Right on schedule Gerda delivers her breakfast tray. Although she never mentioned it, the sight of the cordial woman always made her happy. Gerda always had a spring in her step, and believed the best in everyone. Elsa thought back to her days imprisoned by her own fears and thanked heaven for the light Gerda brought into her life. In those dark times she was the only link Elsa had to the outside world. Hanging on to each word when Gerda would tell her about Anna, who had been as lonely as she.

"Smoked salmon, eggs, and white bread for today your majesty."

"Thank you Gerda."

Gerda pours her a cup of brewed coffee and scuttles into the bathroom. Hours later Elsa sighs as the last signature for the day begins to dry. Gerda finishes wiping the last remnants of dust from her windows and bows to her. "Is there anything else I can do for you my queen?" said Gerda

"What to do about these suitors would be nice."

"None of them catch your fancy madam?"

"No. What marriage entails is handing my kingdom over to a foreign power. I can't do that when it has only recently been returned to me."

"Beg your pardon my queen but I believe this is a matter to discuss with your ministers. But! As someone who has cared for you since you were a girl-" Gerda hugs her, and Elsa leans into the touch. Mother would have done the same if she were here. "I know you are strong and wise enough to come to the right decision."

"Thank you Gerda. Please, send Anna in. Tell her it's urgent." Yes, the right decision. She wouldn't decide yet, but it would be good for the idea to be out in the open. She turns around to check her appearance in the mirror. And, at the corner of her eye she spies a small letter bearing the insignia of the Southern Isles. How long had it been there? Why hadn't she noticed it? With a clean swipe of the letter opener the paper unfurls. Her brow crinkles, and slowly she sits down. "My god Elsa I thought you'd be here forever! Kristoff's had a marvelous idea! He says. Elsa? What's wrong?" said Anna

Elsa folds the paper and looks at Anna. Her sister tries to grab the letter but Elsa crumples it up and throws it into the fire. "Hey! That's not fair! No secrets remember?"

"He's dead."

"Dead? Who?"

Then it dawns on Anna and the silence between them is stifling. It is broken by harsh knocking on her door.

"Come in."

A messenger bows low and hands her another letter.

"Sorry to disturb your highnesses but it's an urgent letter from the Southern Isles."

"Thank you."

"Also, Prince Frederik third in line to the throne of the Southern Isles has arrived to offer his services."

"What?"

Elsa rips the seal of the letter and gasps. Eyes full of fear she hands the letter to Anna.

"No. No! Elsa, what do we do?"

"We have to remain calm."

"But what if he comes here? What if he tries again?"

"Anna, call a meeting of my ministers. I will handle this."

Hands outstretched, the doors burst open in a flurry of snow. Anna watches as Elsa heads for the gates, ice twinkling after her every step. There in the courtyard is a retinue of servants and a man who could only be Prince Frederik. He had a face like a vulture, not at all similar to his infamous brother. Elsa held her head high and walked toward him. He hadn't noticed her yet and tripped one of his servants who was in the middle of carrying a basket full of laundry.

"Prince Frederik."

A shiver goes down his spine as he turns on his heel to face her. However, instead of unease she is met with a sly smile. Ah, now she sees the resemblance. "Your majesty! Delighted to meet you." He motions for her hand but she will have none of it. With cool grace she stares him down. "This issue between Arendelle and the Southern Isles must be resolved. Come with me."

"Of course your majesty and perhaps after this meeting-"

She whips around to face him, the temperature dropping immensely even as her anger rises. "Do not presume that I trust you Prince Frederik. And do not speak to me unless spoken to."

"Yes your majesty. Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you."

"Good. You learn quickly."

All members of the privy council stood upon her entrance. Closest to her seat, Anna gave an encouraging smile. Breathe Elsa, everything was going to be alright. "My Lords there has been disturbing news from the Southern Isles. It involves the man who attempted to usurp my throne. Good King Gostav has sent Prince Frederik to help us in this matter. I would like all of you to treat him with respect according his station."

A round of nods were directed at the young prince who returned them looking as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Anna squeezes Elsa's hand to reassure her."It seems Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has escaped his planned execution and acquired an ability similar to my own. As of now, he can control fire." said Elsa

Hushed whispers circulate around the room until a blond commander bangs his fist on the table. Erik Larsson - military advisor since the days of King Agdar - withdrew his sword from his scabbard and placed it on the table. His blue eyes sear with rage. "My queen, if it is your will to catch this scoundrel then I will not rest until it is done!"

"Thank you lord Larsson. However, if my own magic is any indication then I cannot have good men risking their lives. I will deal with Hans when he arrives."

Prince Frederik coughs obnoxiously, no doubt to catch her attention. "Prince Frederick, the infirmary is quite close by. Have you caught a cold?"

"Your majesty forgive me for saying but I don't think you realize what a monster my little brother can be."

"It is not my place to be calling anyone a monster."

"Even after all he has done? Shall I tell you how he received his gift?" He takes her silence as consent and struts to the other end of the table.

"He killed his mother."

Elsa feels her chest tighten. There's no reason for Frederik to lie. It must be true. But she grins and bears it because giving in to fear is something she will never do again.

"Contrary to your implications. I have no illusions as to how evil your brother can be."

"Then we must find him your majesty and put an end to this."

"In due time Prince Frederick."

"What are you waiting for? He could be here any day now! He's been missing for two weeks!"

"Exactly. He will come to me. You seem tired, shall I have one of my servants escort you to your room?"

He glares at her then and walks out without a word. A childish man.

"So, what are we to do till then?" said Larsson

"Map all our sources of water and propose a plan to me in a weeks time. I don't want the entire town catching fire when he returns seeking revenge. That will be all."

In the sanctuary of her bedroom Elsa finds peace. Her emotions are released plunging the room into winter. Anna hugs her from behind, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry Elsa. We can face this together."

"Do you think it's true? Could he be so evil as to do that?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

She faces her sister and is surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Anna, please don't cry."

"I can't help it. But, don't you see? When you learned he was dead…when you thought he was dead. How did you feel?"

"There was no joy. Relief of course but it was more like pity."

"Me too. Do you really think you can defeat him? Ice melts."

"I know, but there is no other way. I have to do this for Arendelle."

Kristoff returns to carry a weary Anna into the room adjacent her own. And in the dead of night sleep does not come easy to a snow queen tormented by dreams of fire and ice.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna?" Sitron neighs, equally as perplexed as his master. Hans had travelled deeper into the forest with only the stars to guide him. The port wouldn't be too far now but there was no way he was going to get off the Southern Isles with muddied dungeon garments. No, he needed a disguise and more importantly money for passage. Inside the shop are rows of goods ranging from humble vegetables to exquisite clothing. One in particular catches his eye. A green dress with a black bodice. Anna had been here. "Hoo! Hoo! You need new clothes ja?" said a a giant of a man behind the store counter. He had an impressive mustache and interesting taste in shirts. It seemed to be hand knit in three clashing colors. Hans put on his most endearing smile and said "Yes, but I don't have any money."

"Not my problem! Come again ja?"

The merchant turned around, stacking jars filled with lutefisk. Hans ran a hand through his hair. Being dismissed so easily wasn't something he was used to.

"Wait, I have a horse!"

"A horse?"

"I can sell him to you. He's right outside."

The merchant twiddled his fingers and leaned closer. "Strong horse?"

"The best."

He followed Oaken outside to inspect Sitron. "Ja very good. I would say two hundred rigsdaler."

"Two hundred? Three hundred at least, he's a thoroughbred!"

"Two-fifty no more no less and your pick of clothing."

"Fine. Perhaps later I could buy him back?"

"Sure. You will pay full price ja?"

"What? But-"

"Excuse me?"

Oaken stood at his full height and cracked his knuckles. Hans felt sweat beading on his brow and raised his hands in surrender. There was no doubt in his mind that "Wandering Oaken" was no stranger to being physical. "Never mind! I'll pay full price! Just tell me where you're headed next."

"Corona in a months time."

"Can I say goodbye to him first?"

Oaken shrugged and headed back into his store. Sitron stared at Hans with a look that said "It's alright master. You had to do it." Hans gulped unable to say anything. He wrapped his arms around the horses' neck. "Don't worry Sitron. I'll come back for you. Promise." The horse whinnied as it was taken to a makeshift stable. Oaken tossed a pouch of money his way and Hans grabbed new clothes for the journey. He hadn't pegged Oaken as a man devoted to fashion but the selection in the store was admirable. As night fell Hans stepped out in a white shirt, black trousers, and a maroon cloak. He stuffed leather gloves into his pocket and headed for the docks. When he could almost smell the salt sea spray he heard two familiar voices and hid behind a fir tree.

The forest comes alive with the song of crickets and the hooting of owls. In the center of all this noise are the princes Axel and Erling. Their conscience had gotten the better of them and it was this guilt that weighed them down so severely that they were accomplices to their younger brother Hans' escape. Of course, their father didn't need to know that and that went double for their aunt Katarina. Axel had packed all of the provisions Hans might ever need in his exile in a leather knapsack that Erling had been hauling for the past couple of hours. Erling for the most part doggedly followed Axel's lead. The blond thought that it was only natural to help ones relatives even as pangs of hunger speared his stomach. Nope, this had gone on far enough. He fell face first into the soft cool grass.

"Axel no more."

"Erling! Idiot! Get up!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"On my next military campaign I won't buy you any presents!"

"I. Said. No."

Exasperated, Axel grabbed his brother's arm and pulled. Erling groaned and rolled over onto his back. Axel pinched Erling's chubby cheeks but was only swatted away.

"Come on! Look, the port is just over this knoll. You can do it Erling."

"I'm exhausted Axel! Please can you sit down? It's dark and I'm hungry."

"Erling if we don't find him tonight we never will."

"This was your idea in the first place! I didn't want to help her."

"You went along with it just fine!"

"Oh yeah? But who left Sitron in the courtyard hmm?"

"Yes, who did leave Sitron there?" said a voice from the shadows. In a flash Axel was pinned against a tree. A pale hand clutches his throat and green eyes are tinged with malice. Erling hurries to his feet and screams, "Let him go Hans! We're here to help you! Honest."

Hans throws Axel to the ground and glares at Erling. "We're sorry Hans. We never should have treated you that way." said Erling

Axel brushes the dirt from his trousers and grabs the knapsack from his brother, tossing it at Hans' feet. "There. We packed that for you. Take it and leave." said Axel

Hans rummages through the bag. A blanket, a tin of biscuits, a map, and a dagger. "Why are you helping me?"

"We owe you. What aunt Katarina did is unforgivable." said Erling

"Thanks."

"Don't be so grateful little brother. You're a fugitive now. said Axel

"A fugitive isn't such a bad predicament. I'll find my own way somehow."

"Aunt Katarina won't rest until you're dead now that you have control over flames."

Hans lugs the knapsack over his back and extends a hand to his brothers.

"Well, then until the day comes when you guys have to hunt me down I thank you. We can shake on it can't we?"

His brothers chuckle and hug him. He doesn't return it but they don't seem to mind.

"Take care of yourself brother." said Erling

"I managed to pilfer some money from Felix. Don't spend it all on women and drink alright?" said Axel

For the first time in a long while his laughter is ernest. Hans doesn't look back as the distance grows between him and his brothers. It's not that he doesn't want to he simply cannot. Once he steps off the Southern Isles the chase begins. Hans smiles as dawn breaks and gulls punctuate the rush of ocean waves. His fingers feel warm and he scrutinizes it. The smallest of flames hovers in his palm. He makes a fist and it dies; his palm is left pristine as if it was never there. He tugs the gloves from his pocket and slips it on. Conceal it. Don't let it show.


	2. Chapter 2A: Boys Will Be Boys

The mirror smashed into large chunks. Katarina whimpered as she swiped the contents of her vanity to the floor. Bottles of perfume soaked into the carpet, lines of rouge slashed the wall, and the golden leg of her jewelry box snapped clean off. She pulled the shards from her shoulder and shrieked, more out of anger than pain. When she looked up at her husband he was flexing his hands, and a hidden ugliness crept onto his face.

"I'm sorry." said King Gostav

Katarina knew his words were an empty gesture. She rummaged through her dresser drawers. An ample bottle of vodka was stashed between a blue cookie tin and old photographs. Within the tin were bandages, black thread and physician's needles. Quickly, she poured the liquor into her wound and lurched forward when the sting was too much to bear. In consolation, the gash wasn't that large and could be covered up with clothing. The thread made a sickening wheeze as she tugged each stitch into place. When she finished Gostav stood behind her, tracing a line from her neck to her jaw. She leaned into his touch and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I must go my darling." said King Gostav

He didn't wait for a reply, but just as he stood on the threshold of her door she stared intently at the mirror. In a split second he would turn left or right and she grit her teeth. He turned right and tears threatened to fall. Katarina held pins in her mouth as she worked her hair into a braid. A shadow was cast over the floor and she turned around. Christian frowned at her.

"What do you want?" said Queen Katarina

"Mama, you can't live like this. It doesn't make sense! Why does he continue to see her? She's an invalid." said Christian

"An invalid she may be, but she is still Odelia."

Christian gathered the objects surrounding her and placed them back onto the vanity. One by one he arranged them as best he could, but they had already been broken or chipped. Their sparkle couldn't hide the violence.

Hans walked onto the deck of the ship, and squinted at the horizon. The galeas Undine moved at a brisk pace in the calm water and he deduced that they would arrive just before nightfall.

"Frej!"

Hans looked up at the ship's sails and sighed, then turned around with a smile. He was promptly assaulted by a petite woman's embrace. Hans pried himself from her, but not before she had the chance to reach into his pocket and grab the last of his fig biscuits. Janna was the captain's daughter, no older than sixteen. A wild mass of blonde curls was secured by a red sequined scarf. She wore a loose fitted white blouse and tartan skirt. A simple girl who's defining feature was her snubbed nose. Her whole life had been spent on the high seas with her father's crew and that was lucky for him as they took his money and asked no questions. He had introduced himself as Frej Leifsson, a sailor returning home to Ravenna at last and the crew were happy to leave him be, unlike Janna who had taken a shine to him.

"We're almost at port. Will you tell me the ending now?" said Janna

"You won't like it." said Hans

Janna shrugged her shoulders and leaned over the railing. They were closer now, enough to make out winding cobblestone streets all leading to the sea. She spun on her heel and jabbed two fingers into his chest.

"Rule of safe passage on Undine, don't begin a story unless you mean to finish it. Now tell me or I'm throwing you overboard!"

He tried side stepping out of her way, but she grabbed a fistful of his hair and glared.

"Ok. Fine, I'll finish the story."

Janna ran to the second mast and twirled around it shouting "Frej's finishing the story!"

The motley crew basking in the afternoon sun stretched out of their slumbers, some sliding down from the crow's nest, while others emerged from the cargo hold. They crowded around Hans, chewing jerky and whittling figures from driftwood. Captain Alvar emerged from his cabin, a muscular man with a bulbous nose, clad in a moth eaten velvet waistcoat and breeches. A green glass eye was unnerving in its stillness compared to his brown eye which gleamed in untold mischief. The captain snapped his fingers and a barrel was brought for him to sit on.

"Where did we leave off?" said Captain Alvar

"On route to Corona for the showdown of love!" exclaimed Janna

Janna sat and rested her head on her father's knee. Overhead the sun began its descent, and as the light began to fade Hans was taken back to a memory long suppressed.

A pitter patter of feet sped down the length of the royal barge. King Gostav's thirteenth son, a boy no older than seven wore a naval uniform specifically tailored for his size. However, at the breast where medals would be was pinned a golden flower made of papier mache.

Clutched between his fingers was a misshapen block of wood which was whittled enough to make the beginnings of a dragon's head. He stopped at a magnificent tea laid out adjacent to the ship's galley. "Haakon! Harald!"

Two identical heads of chestnut hair turned and simultaneously sipped their cups of milk tea. Lithe and bowlegged, their pinched faces leered at Hans as he scampered toward them. Haakon, the eldest of the pair had a protruding bottom lip with eyes like a ferret. Harald had ghastly front teeth that peeked out and fleshy jowls at the mercy of gravity. Both of them acknowledged their kid brother with a slight clench of their jaws.

Upon closer inspection of the table Hans gasped. Sandwiches of smoked salmon were stacked in a little pyramid on silver trays. Surrounding them were golden puff pastries drizzled with honey and topped with apricots. Hans licked his lips and reached out to the bowl of butter cookies nearest him. Haakon swatted the tot's hand away and scowled.

"What do you want Hans?"

"Can I have-"

"No. That thing in your hand. What is it?"

Little Hans held up the carving with a sheepish smile. Haakon tapped the cookie crumbs into his teacup.

"It's a dragon."

"A rather ghastly one if you ask me." mumbled Harald

Haakon snorted, and Hans blushed, tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, but he sniffled noisily and slammed it next to Haakon's saucer. "I made it myself! Will you help me finish it?"

"No."

"Why not? Harald?"

"Ish nod my idear o'fun." said Harald as he gobbled a sandwich.

"Please? I can't get its wings right!"

"Give it to me."

Hans turned around and beamed. Prince Erik was a short and stout man. His thinning ebony locks seemed to have migrated to his chin giving him an impressively large beard. It was rounded at the edges, neatly trimmed, and reminded Hans of Sinterklaus. He knelt before Hans and Haakon tossed the carving to him. Erik turned it over and scratched his sideburns.

"What workmanship!" said Erik

"Do you think the princess will love it?" said Hans

"She'll marry me on the spot!"

The twins made a show of suppressing their laughter, stomping on the ground and coughing obnoxiously. Erik rolled his eyes and squeezed Hans' shoulder.

"Come with me little brother. Father has great news for you when we return."

"For me?"

"You've been very well behaved this year, so father feels you should be rewarded for it."

Despite his short stature, Erik had an immense stride and Hans was practically made to jog by his brother's side. They arrived at the door to the captain's quarters and descended the creaky steps. A creased letter was unfolded on the desk, the royal seal golden on the parchment. Hans pointed at it excitedly, "Is it that one! Is that from father?"

"Yes, and he tells me that when we arrive in Corona the town of Frontera will be hosting an equestrian gala. You are permitted the usual amount for any of the fouls on auction."

Hans' jaw dropped then stretched into an infectious grin. Without a thought he embraced as much of his brother as his little arms would let him. Erik patted his little brother's hair and when Hans looked up at him he cleared his throat.

"Now then, I believe we have a carving to perfect. Leave that with me and call the twins over as you go."

"Right! I'll be right back!"

Before he sprung away Erik yanked him by the elbow. Hans clawed at Erik's gloved hand making squeaks like a rat trapped in a cage. Unperturbed he kneeled before the little boy, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and Hans stepped back though he found it hard to tear his gaze away.

"Don't come back. Send them in and leave."

"Wha-"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Hans doesn't see any of his brothers again until they're all gathered at the dinner table.

The twins are seated at either side of him while Erik takes the seat opposite. Whatever had gone on between his brothers was resolutely avoided amidst smug smiles and the clamor of cutlery. Hans focused on the jellied beets on his plate; he imagines they are hippos in a river.

"So, father is finally throwing the runt a bone." said Harald

Hans bristled, but continued to chew. The sweetness of the vegetable had gone sour as his belly seemed to twist in knots.

"Surprised he actually remembered him! Heaven knows I can't remember your birthday and we have the same one!" said Haakon

He snatched a glance at Erik. The man had his wine glass tilted to his nose; he inhaled deeply then took a sip. Suddenly, Hans felt a hard jab to his left rib. Haakon. It would bruise in the morning.

"What're you going to name it?"

If he turned his head slightly Hans would've been treated to his brother's smiles. He didn't like it when the twins smiled. They looked like a pair of wolves that would like no better than to gobble him whole. Quietly, he stabbed another beet, raised it to his lips, and was just about to put it in his mouth when Harald slapped it away.

"You didn't answer my question."

Not knowing what else to do Hans laid his hands in his lap. He could feel the twins' stares and the beat of his heart boomed in his ear. Flexing small fingers he said, "Sitron. I'm naming it Sitron."

Harald slapped his knee and guffawed. Haakon rang for the dessert platter. It arrived ladden with blueberries, blackberries, a pot of lingonberry jam and a line of hard cheeses. By now Erik's cheeks were dusted pink and he hiccuped every so often.

"Sitron? Please, Hans such a majestic creature doesn't deserve such a title."

"Hey you never know, it might end up rotting in the yard. Only Hans could love something with such an ill conceived name."

"Aww don't look so glum. It's for your own good. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Yes! Don't you think it was funny brother?"

"Come on. Laugh."

Under the table Hans could feel the butt of a knife digging into his thigh.

"Stop pestering him. He can't help it if he doesn't have a sense of humour like we do."

"That's what happens when you're born with the face of a bastard."

Erik slammed both hands on the table overturning a pitcher of goats milk.

"That is enough!"

The table screeched as he stood. He waved the servants away then walked around the table. The twins made room for him to hoist Hans over his shoulder. Despite the stench of wine Hans was grateful for his intervention. Behind them the twins scowled. When a servant began tidying the broken china Haakon flipped the table over.

Erik dropped Hans onto the feather mattress then slumped atop the chaise longue. Spittle dribbled to his beard and he wiped it as best he could.

"Erik?"

"Go to sleep Hans. You must be tired."

"Not really…"

Erik sat up and yawned giving him a pitiful smile. Hans snuggled deeper into the covers. The bed and linens were navy blue making his hair seem to almost burn in the darkness. The sun window was splattered with heavy drops of rain.

"It's a nice name. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Ok."

Soon the both of them drifted off to sleep. In the haze between the world of dreams Hans thought he could see his brother's shadow snake across the floor. Heavy footfalls stomped in time with thunder. Once he was gone Hans turned over onto his stomach and tried to sleep but Erik hadn't latched the door properly and a sliver of light shined on his face.

"Forgive me brothers. It was not my intent to offend."

That was Erik. What was he doing apologizing to the twins? He was older! There was no need. Aunt Odelia hadn't been a suitable queen for as long as Hans knew her. He inched closer to the door, to the head of the bed. A storm was making its way toward the ship and Hans felt gooseflesh run along his arm.

Erik stood still as a statue with the twins encircling him like vultures. The wind howled. Hans strained his neck forward and groaned as the rain pelted his eyelids. Finally, he crept out of bed and nudged the door open wider. Lightning clapped as Haakon unsheathed his sword. Harald gripped Erik's hair, exposing the folds of fleshy neck.

The sword point traced lightly on Erik's sideburns. And all throughout the twins' lips grew into cheshire smiles. Haakon raised it over his head and Hans bolted for them. "No!"

In the roar of churning waves Hans' screams were lost. Erik saw him before the twins.

"Hans get away from here!"

The blade came down and Hans dived between them. He held onto Erik's waist and wailed. Salty tears mixed with the tang of the ocean. A flood of blood doused his hair as he looked up at his brothers. The sword was lodged deep within Erik's fleshy forearm slightly above the wrist. Shocked, the twins could only gawk. When the boat lurched Erik kicked Hans out of the way, seizing Harald by his throat. Haakon wasn't quick enough; his arms flailed wildly in an attempt to match Erik blow for blow.

The crunch of bone told Hans that Haakon's strike was true. Erik's severed hand rolled to a stop at his knee. The boat lurched again, and with it Hans felt his bile rise. He was hoisted up by his collar, face to face with Harald who's jaws lolled open in a terrifying gurgle. Where his tongue should be there was only a writhing stump, like a leech.

"Harald give him to me!"

"Take one step and you'll lose more than your tongue!"

Erik's pained growl was halted by Haakon dragging him to the side of the boat. Hans struggled in Harald's grasp, but his brother tightened his hold. Soon he was clutching for dear life as Harald followed his twin's actions, dangling him out to sea. Hans only glanced down for a second, but he swore he saw the peak of a shark's fin.

"Harald…I'm sorry I-"

"What was that brat?"

"Don't do it! Please Harald! Please!"

He was dumped on the floor face first. Blood trickled down his nose and he spat out one of his teeth. Hans picked himself up intending to run to Erik's aid, but when he turned around Harald was upon him. The younger twin forced Hans' chin up. Erik was on his knees, bent back so his head rested awkwardly on one of the ships' swing guns.

"Just let…him go." said Erik. The blade slashed his throat clean and silent. Hans choked on a sob. Haakon smirked and flung Erik's body into the ocean. Hans pushed himself up and ran to the railing, but the only mark Erik left in the roaring tide was a splotch of red.

Something brushed his ankle and Hans looked down to see his carved dragon. It was broken in two large chunks. He turned on his heel and glared at the twins. They were leaning on each other for support. Haakon looked positively bored despite having just killed a man.

Hans clenched his fists to keep from shouting, and his attention was turned to Harald who was watching him intently.

"Sorry, 'bout that. It's entirely Erik's doing." said Haakon. Hans picked up the carving. His eyes stung, and for a moment he wished the pieces were the twins' heads.

"You're a liar." whispered Hans. The twins limped, but they had been together for so long that their movements were in sync. In the wind, rain, and blood they wore the guise of a two headed monster.

"Dear sweet brother, you have so much to learn." Haakon patted his head. "But if you breathe a word of this there will be consequences."

"You killed-"

"Liar! He was drunk and fell overboard!"

"The king and queen-"

"Will be saddened greatly by his death."

"I'll tell father!"

"And father will beat you for your lies."

Hans was interrupted by a hushed sob. Janna wept into her father's shoulder and all around him the mood among the crew had grown hostile. One by one they got up and busied themselves in other parts of the ship; the story was left unfinished.

"It's alright love. Come on, we'll be docking soon. Man your post." said Alvar

Janna whimpered away and Alvar turned on him, brows furrowed. He clapped Hans on the back. "No more Frej. Whoever you are, a man would have to be a great fool to see a lad suffer and do nothing."

"I didn't finish. How do you know I did nothing?"

Alvar fixed him with a pointed stare. He knows, thought Hans, but there was no more to say of the matter because they had reached their destination. The gang plank slammed onto the dock. A brigade of guards flanked a man clad in red and white robes. He was shorter than Hans with a tiny head peeking out from the shapeless robes and large feather cap.

"Prince Hans, the royal family has been awaiting your arrival. I am Cardinal Antonescu."

"Your Eminence, I'm afraid I've lost my title. I'm simply a Westergaard now."

"Nonsense. In Ravenna we don't acknowledge the rulings of a madman. Come. You will find your mother's homeland does not treat justice as treason."

The cardinal bowed halfway then grumbled as if lifting a heavy weight. Hans tilted his head in acknowledgement, then walked down the plank. At the corner of his eyes he could see the guards' spears following him.

The castle was stark and imposing. Rounded guard towers had been added to fortify the thick walls and as they trotted through the moat bridge Hans saw the foundations had been raised so that it looked like the castle had grown from the rock it sat on.

Inside, it was cozier, with low lit gas lamps and costly persian carpets. Hans was ushered forward to wait by a grand staircase. A golden door opened quietly to reveal Ravenna's heir, Princess Viola.

Cardinal Antonescu bowed and kept his head low as she glided down the staircase. Dark hair was swept up high in a regal bun with nary a stray strand. Hans hadn't seen his cousin since his boyhood but he wouldn't mistake her for anyone else. She wore a corseted ivory dress with sleeves that stopped at her wrist, but the hem was hiked up in a daring show of her ankles.

He was momentarily distracted by her shoes for it had a dangerous heel. The pallor of her skin was so white he wondered if it was due to lack of oxygen. Thin pink lips pursed into a frown, but her blue eyes held a twinkle of interest. He kissed her gloved knuckles and smiled.

"Dear cousin, it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been?" said Hans

"Long enough. I suppose it's good to see you too." said Viola

She crossed her arms, appraising him from head to toe. One delicate brow raised, she snapped her fingers and a servant shuffled by with a cart piled high with tea and cakes.

"Refreshment?" said Viola

Hans went straight for the chocolate cake trying his best not to moan as he chewed. The corner of Viola's lip perked up ever so slightly and he marveled at such a stoic woman having dimples. It made her look agreeable. She handed him a cup of tea and he downed it in one gulp.

"His majesty will see you now." said Cardinal Antonescu

"You are to walk five paces behind me. Follow Antonescu's example." said Viola

"Of course your highness." said Hans

The gargantuan oak doors opened to a grand hall awash in blue and gold. On the ceiling hung teardrop chandeliers that imitated the roll of ocean waves. On either side of him were portraits of kings and queens past. Their painted eyes seemed to follow him as he got closer to the throne. Hans bowed low, then stood with back straight as a rod. He gazed at his uncle in reverence trying to ignore the bead of sweat making its way to his ear.

King Vittorio shifted in his seat, sunken eyes blinked slow, almost catlike. The ghost of wrinkles trailed to a receding hairline, and with snow white tresses there was a risk of mistaking his kinsman for a vampire.

"Your majesty, allow me to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." said Cardinal Antonescu

Viola tiptoed up to the empty seat next to her father and leaned to whisper into his ear. King Vittorio flexed his fingers then tilted his head slightly to Antonescu. The cardinal and his guards shuffled out of the room.

"Show me." said King Vittorio

Hans slipped his left glove off and took a deep breath. When he opened his hand a sprightly flame appeared there.

"Well well. This is a pleasant surprise. My sister has written extensively about your prowess on the high seas. I am sorry for your loss, but Sibylla would have wanted you to carry on." Vittorio stood sharply, his gaunt frame undeterred by a massive fox skin cloak. The king walked with the gait of a man thirty years his junior and when he reached Hans his hand hovered over the flame. Hans extinguished the fire and disappointment crossed the king's features. He squeezed Hans shoulders and sighed.

"You must harness your gift for a grander purpose child."

"Uncle, I did not come here to join your navy."

"Of course not! It's much too soon. The grief I feel for my poor sister cannot compare to your pain. You may stay here as long as you like Hans."

"Then, may I have access to your archives? There must be something there about my condition."

"Whenever you need it."

Viola pulled a golden rope next to their thrones and a servant walked into the room.

"Please escort Prince Hans to his chambers." said King Vittorio

"We will speak more at dinner." said Viola

Hans followed the servant out of the room. The door groaned shut behind him. He looked back to see smiles and a knot of unease settled in his stomach. He had willingly entered into a viper's pit and prayed it was worth it.

Princess Viola hummed as she leaned her head against her father's shoulder.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, we need him Viola."

"Poetic justice?"

"Indeed."

"Leave it to me father."

King Vittorio sniggered and waved her away. Viola curtsied and sashayed out of the throne room. She made her way outside to what remained of the old castle before the grand refurbishments. Alabaster walls had become tinged in yellow. Segments of it crumbled from the gradual ebb and flow of the tide, spewed from a rusted grate. But within was a grotto wherein stood a statue of a queen, her arms outstretched in welcome.

Viola grinned as she arrived, looking over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. At the base of the statue a string of pearls gleamed. She nudged the smallest pearl and stepped back. The floor rumbled, and the water receded. Rickety stairs screeched to life going down into the darkness. She descended the stairs two at a time to a hallway perpetually lit by lanterns shaped like jellyfish. They flickered in the dark, and it looked like a swarm of jellies in the throes of death.

It opened into a cavern filled with nooks containing an assortment of junk. There were small chests of silver utensils-mostly forks and bent spoons- growing mildew. A collection of old paintings that had begun to fade, and a shelf of music boxes made of porcelain. On the far wall vials of colourful potions gathered dust, and jars held specimens of sea life. But at the centre of it all was a pool so deep Viola couldn't see the bottom. She crept toward the edge of it and knelt.

Her fingers skimmed the water in languid strokes. Suddenly, a hand stretched out and seized her wrist. Viola plunged face first into the frigid depths, her strangled gasp echoed through the cavern.


	3. Chapter 2B: A Dinner of Scales

Hans nestled himself behind several stacks of books. Leather bound and peeling, with ominous titles like: The Forbidden Arts, Consequences of Fire and Blood, Necromancy, and The Lords Curse.

"Will that be all my lord?" said the attendant. She was a petite girl, entirely skin and bones with a hairy mole protruding from her upper lip. Hans waved her away and sat at one of the oak desks. He grabbed the nearest book.

"The Siege of Ygerna." whispered Hans. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. There must've been a copy of it back home. Gingerly, he placed the tome atop the desk then searched for more pertinent titles. Hans' stomach grumbled as the evening meal approached. Nothing. He had learned a great deal about poisonous plants, legends, and distant lands but there was no sign of curing this loathsome gift. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flipped through "The Siege of Ygerna". Outside, the waves churned loudly as he read.

"The Lady Ida of Arendelle was said to have bolted the doors herself with the finger of a jotunn. Runes carved onto the petrified stone pulsed with power. From the North Mountain descended…."

"My lord?" squeaked a voice from behind a bookshelf. Hans looked up to see the servant girl from earlier.

"Forgive me, what was your name?" said Hans. The girl curtsied.

"Dina your lordship."

"Of course."

Hans glanced at the book in his hand then shut it.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting now can we?"

"No my lord."

He gave her a charming smile and a blush coloured her cheeks. Slowly, he stood and clasped his gloved hands to her own. Her hip turned away from him ever so slightly but she was otherwise unable to move. Probably afraid to offend him. However, what interested Hans was the twinkle of a golden bracelet covered by the lace of her cuffs. He folded the fabric. Tsk-tsk.

"What have we here?"

Immediately Dina fell to her knees. He was deaf to her pleas of a dead husband and children to feed though he scowled at her. She had stolen from Viola's quarters. He gripped the maid's shoulders to punctuate the severity of his words.

"You will return that trinket from whence it came. Understand?"

"I will! I swear it!"

"And I will not breathe a word of it, but you must do something in return."

"Anything my lord. Anything!"

"Good."

Hans knew his family. There was a motive to everything they did, and Ravenna held secrets he was determined to uncover. He felt lighter on his feet as he followed Dina out of the library.

The round table was set to be intimate. Viola raised a glass of wine his way as he took his place across from her. King Vittorio sat between them, and with a single clap of his hands a modest banquet was brought before them. Grilled fish drizzled with an orange sauce, a tower of snow white truffles perfumed with rose water, and thin slices of cured meats accompanied freshly baked bread. "What did you think of the library?" said King Vittorio

Hans smoothed his napkin over his lap and chuckled, "It was very informative. The chairs were delightfully comfortable."

"Must have been a great shock to you nephew. Your mother had always written about the failings of the Southern Isles."

"Did she?"

The king rubbed his temples and sighed, "My heart went out to her with every letter she sent home. And Sibylla could prattle on. The food had too much butter. The horses were ill-mannered. The ladies in waiting your father provided were dull. There was no one she could trust at court save for Katarina. Bless her. She was like a second mother to you?"

"Yes. She loves me as much as any one like her can love anyone." He laughed and patted Hans' gloved hand; liver spots dotted the king's knuckles.

"Is it true you've been living with the former queen….what was her name?"

"Queen Odelia-"

"Yes, yes the poor soul had an illness of some sort?"

"She went mad father." said Viola as she tore another piece of bread.

"It's sad to say, but father neglected her and she couldn't cope." said Hans

"Aye, that is the fate of weak willed women. But she managed to give your father sons so there was some use to her after all." said King Vittorio

Hans felt a flush inching its way up his neck then noticed Viola blink ever so slowly at him. Viola knew something, he would bet his life on it. But what was her weakness? He pretended to savor the wine's vintage and said, "I'll be sure father's mistake never befalls me. I can't abide such women myself. Day in and day out they crimp and coo over themselves in the mirror. Not a hint of regal bearing in their bones. It's unfortunate the fairer sex was not made in Viola's image."

Viola scoffed and picked at her fish. "You're worse than ever."

"The prettiest princess in the world and yet you're immune to my charms."

"Fine. I'll play along. Have you had your fill?"

Hans brushed imperceptible crumbs off his jacket and downed the last of his wine.

"I have, thank you."

"Then I'm sure it won't be too much trouble for you to accompany me?"

"I am at your command as always."

Hans felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. King Vittorio was watching them intently as he softly chewed on a chocolate truffle.

Viola grinned, her teeth shining in the dim light like shark's teeth.

When they arrived atop the marble steps which descended into the garden Viola's grip tensed around his arm. "Hans, will you promise me something?"

Her face was deathly still. He graced her with an intimate smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Viola what's wrong?"

"Promise me!"

"Alright. I promise."

"Father knows the cure."

Dina tucked the golden bracelet back into Viola's jewelry box. She tip-toed around the room, upturned cushions, pilfered through drawers, and swiped behind figurines on the fireplace's mantelpiece. Finding nothing, she sat atop Viola's work desk. The room was clean. Whatever that lord wanted it surely wasn't here. She unwrapped an orange sweet she had found and popped it into her mouth. "Shouldn't we go after them your eminence?" said a voice in the hall. The bloody cardinal! The room was left ajar, and she could hear their muffled footsteps coming closer. Quickly, she crouched behind the curtains.

"The princess has no choice but to comply."

"Your eminence, I mean no disrespect but my men are growing restless."

There was a moment's silence and she heard Antonescu clear his throat.

"Captain, you were trained to follow orders and I expect those orders to be obeyed. Our situation is delicate."

"I understand that, but the men want results."

"And it is of utmost importance that the royal family be none the wiser if you wish to see those results. Now please, we haven't got all night."

The room was punctuated with light from the lantern the guard held in a shaky hand. Dina contemplated pulling the curtain back just a centimeter more, but fear stilled her fingers. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath. "It's not here your eminence. The princess must have it."

"Clever witch. If she's met her then there is no doubt she has become a host to that abomination."

The gardens tapered down into a pool of water connected to the sea. Hans' fingers itched, and were it not for his gloves surely the fire inside would make itself known. Making their way in the darkness was no easy task and they hugged the wall to keep balance. Hans had the oddest notion that they were heading beneath the waves, and the scent of sandalwood made him drowsy. Ahead of him Viola was a ghost in gossamer. "This must be how Orpheus felt." said Hans

There was no answer. They stopped. The sloshing pool replaced by coarse sand. Hans looked behind him and saw a gaping black maw. They had walked into an underground cave.

Viola's voice echoed, "I'm sorry."

The cavern slowly filled with an eerie green light and quick as a flash she grabbed his elbow. Hans startled forward as she pulled. Instead of colliding she twisted away. Splash! White hot pain shot through his chest. Hans clutched his throat to suppress a gasp and opened his eyes. The ocean? This didn't make sense. There was no sign of the cavern light. No stone rim to mark where he had fallen. And he was running out of air. "Pathetic!" said a voice

Hans' eyelids drooped, but he could faintly see a woman's torso above him. Below that a gigantic fish with sun burnt scales. No, that wasn't right. Indeed it was a woman, but she was half formed. Dark shades danced within his vision. This was it.

Twenty seconds.

There were worse ways to go.

Fifteen seconds.

At least he'd never grow old.

Ten seconds.

He hoped Sitron was doing well.

Five seconds.

Damn his family. Damn them all.

Three seconds.

Beautiful snowflakes on a frozen sword.

Viola knelt at the chapel entrance. Hands soaked in sea and salt slapped the stone floor. Her long hair acted as a curtain to hide her shame. Whimpering, she crawled to the altar of the blessed virgin and wept. In all of Ravenna this was the one place where she could find solace.

"Praying for forgiveness?" Viola wiped her tears and turned to see the silken robes of the cardinal brushed against the pews. She nodded and tensed to the feel of his hand on her shoulder.

"Dearest princess, shall you give it to me now?"

Viola clambered to her feet, dark locks swished behind her. Antonescu inspected his nails; his smirk revealed yellowed teeth. Viola snarled, "That necklace is my birthright!"

"And yet you've never told your father about it hmm?"

He stalked forward and grabbed her chin, one pearl-like fingernail dragged along her cheek.

"A pretty thing like you still cowering in your father's shadow. All for what?"

The look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. Broken and empty. He wanted to slap it off her face.

"Your eminence is a true fool not to see the power the creature wields!"

"That creature is an affront to God! Whatever has befallen this house is penance for the crimes of consorting with devils."

Viola shoved him away. Redness bloomed on her cheeks and in her passion she shook with contained fury. "Say another word and I will rip your tongue from its skull myself!"

The very foundations of the chapel shook. The stained glass windows rattled and a shriek coursed through them. Cardinal Antonescu held his prayer beads tight keeping his gaze on the princess. She cackled and a pressure squeezed his chest. Viola swept her hair aside and he was stricken by the golden glow in her eyes.

"Do not forget Antonescu. We are gods here."


End file.
